Tesoro
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. NejiSaku. Una pequeña Sakura lanza una botella al mar... Años después, un genio la encuentra y con ella el mensaje hacia un amor perdido. ¿Sakura lo ama a él o a Sasuke? ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora que ha visto el mensaje?


**Tesoro.**

El cielo aquél día estaba nublado, era una época diferente del año: el otoño acaba de hacer su aparición en Konoha, trayendo consigo una brisa fría y la esperanza de la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina; todos los niños de la Aldea se encontraban muy felices y se esforzaban al máximo en sus misiones y tareas porque sus padres les habían dicho que si eran buenos niños Santa Claus les regalaría lo que querían, por eso cada día en la Academia de Konoha había cierta algarabía, las risas llenaban los pasillos y los niños absorbían como esponjas lo que sus muy satisfechos maestros les enseñaban, desde justus sencillos hasta la manipulación del chakra.

Sólo había dos personas en el salón de Iruka que no se esforzaban por la mentira de la Navidad y esos eran Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha; la primera porque aunque creía a sus escasos 8 años en Santa Claus, sabía que él no le iba a traer lo que más deseaba en el mundo: a Sasuke; y el segundo porque se encontraba demasiado dolido por la pérdida de su clan como para creer en tonterías. A Iruka aquello le disgustaba mucho, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar con ambos niños estos le rechazaban alegando que estaban bien y que los dejara en paz, uno con más violencia que el otro.

Y nada había qué hacer, Sakura cada día estaba más y más deprimida por el rechazo que sufría por parte de su primer amor, nada conseguía sacarla de su ensimismamiento, cada vez se alejaba más de sus amigos, de sus padres, de sí misma y sólo se consolaba un poco vagando por la playa, a muchos kilómetros lejos de la Aldea, el único lugar donde se sentía libre para llorar.  
Ese día era uno de tantos, Sasuke le había gritado que se alejara de él y ella, con lágrimas en los ojos había ido a refugiarse a su playa secreta, como solía llamarle. Nisiquiera le había avisado a sus padres que se marchaba, ni a dónde iba. Con todo y sus libros, pergaminos y shurikens corrió hasta llegar al lugar y se arrojó en la arena, que la recibió impasible como siempre, pero también dispuesta a oír sus penas.

—¿Algún día Sasuke llegará a amarme? —le preguntaba al mar en forma de medialuna que se extendía frente a ella—. ¿Podra él...? Tan sólo quisiera que él me correspondiera, podría hacerlo tan feliz, quiero hacerlo feliz, que ría, que disfrute.

Y las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos, presas de la frustración que la niña sentía al pensar que estaba enamorada.

—Quizá... si le ofrendo algo al mar —suspiró, aún buscando algo a qué aferrarse para cumplir su sueño—. Tal vez me de a mi amor verdadero, mi Sasuke. Pero, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

Sakura rebuscó entre sus cosas, pero no encontró nada de utilidad, nada que para ella significara y valiera tanto como para un intercambio y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando una pequeña botellita naufragó a unos cuantos metros de ella, apagando cualquier sentimiento doloroso en su pecho. Fue como si una nueva luz se encendiera en su interior, sabía que en esa botella debía de estar su salvación, algo que pudiera ayudarla. Llegó hasta donde ésta había quedado y encontró un pequeño papel dentro, que rezaba: Donde esté tu corazón, ahí estará tu tesoro.  
Su mentalidad de ocho años no pudo captar el significado de la frase más allá de lo necesario, pero le dio una nueva idea a la chica, que tras arrancar una hoja, garabateó lo mejor que pudo un mensaje para su gran amor y devolvió la botella al mar, sin importarle los regaños que recibiría más tarde.

.

Eran épocas distintas aquella de la que acabamos de hablar y la que se vivía en Konoha en esos momentos, cuando la Navidad estaba a punto de llegar a aliviar los corazones de mucha gente. Habían pasado exactamente nueve años para la pequeña Sakura, años llenos de dolor, aventuras y sobretodo frustración. Sasuke se había marchado ya hacía mucho tiempo de la Villa, Naruto había ido en pos suyo y ella, como siempre, se había quedado como la inútil que era, a llorar por una causa perdida. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba cuando estaba rodeada de lucecitas de Navidad por todas partes, ni cuando el olor del muérdago y los pinos le inundaba los sentidos, lo que le molestaba es que comenzaba a sentirse extraña con la presencia de cierto genio y no podía -o no quería- adivinar cuál era la razón de dicho sentimiento.

Era cierto que Neji y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde hacía un año atrás, pues Tsunade los había convertido en pareja para búsqueda y rescate de escuadrones ninja; también era cierto que el muchacho, dos años mayor no era nada feo, con el largo cabello castaño recogido por detrás, su cuerpo atlético y ése rostro de facciones tan perfectas, además era bastante inteligente, lógico y hasta cierto punto frío, era factible que se sintiera bien a su lado, pero no para justificar los estruendosos latidos de su corazón cuando él se acercaba o dirigía sus gélidos ojos blancos hacia ella, que lograban causarle tal impresión que se quedaba sin aire varios minutos, eso no era factible, no era lógico, porque ella simplemente no podía estar enamorada de otro imposible.

El estar enamorada de Neji Hyuuga implicaba muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, pero ella no podía concentrase en las buenas, no podía olvidar la sensación de vacío que había tenido cuando niña, corriendo en pos de Sasuke y por eso se había prometido no volver a enamorarse de un tipo así y la promesa estaba rota. Ahora la sensación de vacío había vuelto al imaginarse el desprecio del cuál sería víctima, cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos para no imaginarse la voz del genio, con una cara sarcástica diciéndole que nunca se enamoraría de alguien así, pero cuando las alucinaciones le ganaban lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¡Maldición! ¡Había creído ser más fuerte, más madura, pero no era así! ¡Era otra vez esa niña débil y enamorada, sufriendo por tonterías...! ¿Por qué?

—Sakura, ven hija, ayúdanos a decorar el árbol —la llamó su madre desde abajo, sacándola por un momento de su miseria.

—Ya voy —respondió, antes de secarse las lágrimas y bajar tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Por suerte había mucho qué hacer en la casa Haruno y sus penas se le olvidaron rápidamente, faltaban escasos días para Navidad y su madre estaba apurada por poner los adornos que antes, por flojera, había descartado. Así pues toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se le escapó poniendo las esferas y la escarcha a lo largo del árbol, también adornando con luces la entrada, blanquecinas como la nieve y como los ojos de su amado, pero evitó pensar en eso, hasta que el anochecer la sorprendió poniendo el muérdago justo debajo de la entrada, el cual estrenaron sus padres, para su felicidad y envidia. Ojalá algún día encontrara a alguien así, un amor perdurable, eterno.

Era entonces cuando el recuerdo de Neji, que se encontraba también fuera por una misión, le llegaba como un vendaval, azotando cada rincón de su corazón, esperando y deseando el resto de la noche que aquello terminara pronto, que pudiera superarlo como superó a Sasuke, pero encontrando cada vez más un amor más fuerte e intenso, que sólo lograba que ella se escondiera debajo de sus sábanas, como si ellas pudieran protegerla de sus sentimientos.

Y así corrieron los días en Konoha para Sakura, entre el hospital y su familia, y aunque parecía realmente absorta en esas dos cosas, nunca dejaba de pensar en él: ¿Regresaría para Navidad? ¿Podría verlo, aunque sea de lejos antes de Año Nuevo? Deseaba con toda su alma que así fuera, pero no estaba segura de que él pudiera saberlo, a pesar de que se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que ella imaginaba.

.

Neji había corrido durante horas y horas y se encontraba exahusto. Acababa de encontrar una bonita playa en forma de media luna y se disponía a descansar en ella. Era un sitio apacible, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, perfecto para reposar su adolorido cuerpo, al cual había estado forzando sobre sus límites para llegar antes de Navidad a casa, sabía que ya no le faltaba tanto, así que planeaba descansar un momento antes de volver a ponerse en marcha, pues quería ver a alguien y eso era más importante que el dolor que le subía por las piernas.

Había cierta chica, con cabello rosado y vivaces ojos verdes que cautivaba todos sus pensamientos y que lo impulsaba a correr hasta encontrarla, a pesar de cualquier cosa. El hombre nisiquiera entendía por qué tenía esos impulsos, por qué de entre todas las mujeres de Konoha había caido rendido ante ella, por qué su sonrisa, sus ojos, su personalidad le habían cavado un pozo profundo en el corazón, lo único que entendía es que se moría con cada segundo que no estaba a su lado, oyendo su risa cantarina. En parte, culpaba a Tsunade, pero sabía que la única culpa le pertenecía a él, porque albergaba esperanzas a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que la chica estaba enamorada del Uchiha ese y que él no tenía oportunidad, que aquellas sonrisas y miradas de reojo no eran más de lo que él quería que fueran y eso le dolía y molestaba en grado sumo.

Él no era una piedra, para nada, a pesar de que se había ganado la fama de ser muy frío. No, quizás era frío, pero solamente porque no había encontrado su propio sol, algo que le diera calor a sus ojos, a su forma de ver la vida, hasta que la conoció a ella. Era totalmente irracional, temperamental y arriesgada, sobreponía los sentimientos sobre la lógica y además era muy sentimental, pero aún así le encantaba. Por eso le carcomía el alma no poder tenerla, abrazarla y acariciarle el largo cabello rosado, muy a expensas de perder su fama de "genio calculador", porque de nada le valía si no la tenía a ella, de nada.

Sin embargo, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ayudarle, ahí, sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, mientras el frío le alborotaba el largo cabello no encontraba una razón para decirle a Sakura lo que sentía y cómo podía hacerla feliz. No se le ocurría, no podía explicar por qué ella debía estar con él, porque para él era muy difícil amar y quizás sabía que ella necesitaba más que solo amor, necesitaba un soporte, un amigo, un compañero, no simplemente amor... lo único que él podía ofrecerle.

Había tomado la resolución de no hacer nada y tratar de olvidar, cuando una escena de hacía más de nueve años volvió a repetirse: una pequeña botellita llegó hasta la orilla de la playa y se quedó ahí, esperando ser leída. Una vez más, la persona que la observó se sintió a gusto consigo misma y se apresuró a verla, dentro Neji encontró una hoja de papel con algunos garabatos y un lazo rojo que despedía un intenso olor a fresas.

La hoja rezaba, con una letra infantil que él ya conocía muy bien:

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que eres mi verdadero amor. He esperado por ti, he sufrido y soñado por este día. Lo único que deseo es amar y ser amada, por favor, no dudes más en venir a mí, porque yo te estoy esperando y siempre lo he hecho. Un beso bajo el muérdago sellará este pacto entre ambos, ya sabes que te amo y sino, lo sabrás en cuanto me veas, no me hagas esperar más._

_Sakura._

Neji no pudo pensar en otra persona que no fuera su Sakura, sabía que ella había escrito aquello y no le importaba cuándo había sido, para él eso era una señal, ella lo amaba, tan sólo de pensarlo sabía que era cierto y no podía esperar para decirle que él también, por eso se olvidó de cualquier tipo de descanso y apretando suavemente la carta entre sus manos se lanzó hacia Konoha como un rayo, mientras el anochecer y amanecer iban yéndose.

No obstante, encontrar a Sakura se le hizo muy difícil, no estaba en el hospital, ni con Tsunade, nisiquiera entrenando. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando se acordó de la casa de los Haruno, que ahora estaba cubierta de escarcha y lucía muy acogedora, pero que parecía vacía.

Sakura se encontraba una vez más hecha un ovillo entre sus mantas tratando de contener las lágrimas, cuando un golpe en su ventana la sacó de su letargo, y luego otro y otro: alguien estaba arrojando piedritas. Pensando en Naruto se asomó de mala gana y aún sin arreglarse por la ventana, cuando se quedó helada al ver a Neji debajo, estaba sangrando de un brazo, parecía muy malherido.

Sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía se lanzó hacia abajo y abrió la puerta, justo debajo del muérdago, para ser atrapada entre los brazos del genio que la sujetaron con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, antes de besarla con todo el tacto que le era posible. Para Sakura aquello era el cielo, nisiquiera sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero se sentía condenadamente bien tener cerca al objeto de su amor, sentir su cuerpo masculino cerca de ella, aspirar su aroma y sentir sus manos en su espalda, todo eso la hacía tan feliz que no se reprochaba si sus ilusiones habían ido más allá, preferiría estar loca a volver a la realidad.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, de que él había adivinado sus más profundos secretos y además le correspondía.

—No me parece gracioso —afirmó, tratando de ocultar su bochorno—. Que me engañes así para, bueno... tú sabes -comentó, al verse presa de un genjutsu muy bueno.

Neji le respondió enseñándole la botellita, estaba demasiado feliz como para hablar. Sakura se puso aún más roja, si eso era posible.

—Tonto —susurró antes de abrazarlo, porque la verdad de las palabras que había escrito en el papel la traspasó quitándole poco a poco el habla—. Te amo.

—Yo también —respondió él.

Ahora todo era como debería, ella ya había encontrado su tesoro.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Este fanfic me lo encontré por casualidad cuando ordenaba los documentos en mi pc y verifiqué que no lo había publicado, está por cumplir un año ahí guardado, no lo puedo creer x'DDDD. Bueno, lo re-leí y corregí algunas cosas, aunque siento que hay muchísimo fuera de carácter en cuanto a Neji x'DDD. De cualquier manera, espero que les agrade porque a mí me gustó, a pesar de estar algo cursi :3. La idea del tesoro la saqué de una cita de HP7. 'En donde esté tu corazón, también ahí estará tu tesoro', es la cita que está en la tumba de James&Lily y obviamente habla de un tesoro no físico o monetario, sino uno del corazón, algo apreciado. Me gustó mucho la frase y por eso la utilicé~

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


End file.
